Love is immortal, Hate dies every minute
by apol
Summary: Heero's point of view, he realizes that he loves Relena....please read humans! And don't forget to review.


Well,

Well, I know you guys will hate me for writting a sad fic. So please forgive me, this is just a test. I don't know if I could write like this one again. Enjoy... (I hope)

Love Is Immortal, Hate Dies Every Minute.

That annoying girl kept on following me everywhere I go. I don't know if she has a really big crush on me or obsession. If that is true ,why would she follow me? She already knows that I will kill her and yet she continous to pursue on me. Definetly, there is one mistake that I made: not killing that stubborn girl.

After the Mariemaia incident, I have nowhere to go. I kept on wandering through the streets without any direction at all. One day, I bumped into someone and almost have beaten the hell out of him but I stopped. It was Duo, the closest person that I can think of to me. He brought me to his house where he shared with Hilde. Duo asked me to come with him at the Preventers, he said that I could have a job there. So it was, I came with him and Sally offered me a job that I could use my skills. 

One day, I was called for a special mission. I was really excited but it didn't last when they told me what it was, protecting Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft. Somehow, it made me feel pissed. The girl that was chasing me long ago is the girl that I have to protect. I finally got her off my back but it seems that it's my turn to follow her around this time.

On the first month, I did my job for the sake of completing the mission. I wasn't the normal bodyguard that would be by her side always. No, I am hidden in the shadows because I don't want her to see me. Sometimes, I would have the urge to kill her by myself but my mission would fail. The Preventers would know who killed her for they know that with my protection, nobody could even lay a finger on her.

On a cool breeze of the night, I sat at one of the branch of the tree just above Relena's balcony. I heard the door opened and gazed down. As I looked down on her, I began to appreciate her beauty. She was standing there, her hands over the railing of the balcony and gazing down at her rose garden. She looked like an angel that night with her white plunging nightgown and long golden hair that flowed like silk. I don't know what happened to me from that day on. It seems that my perspective of her totally changed in just one night.

Not only her physical appearance is beautiful but also inside. As the days passed by, I saw that she puts other people first than her even to the extent of making herself suffer. This made me to protect her even more from the danger and harm that lurking everywhere she go. I didn't notice that a small fire started in my heart. I didn't know what it is but it made be more comfortable and peaceful.

Two months have already passed and the fire continued to grow. I didn't know if I am becoming crazy. Her smiles, laughters and even cries affects me so much. Her soothing voice is enough to heal my wounded soul. Somewhat, I became a believer in her pacifistic ideas. I would always love to gaze at her face while she is doing her speech. 

It took me such a long time to realize that I am totally in-love with this girl. She was the only one who could make my dead heart beat, my sorrowful life complete and make my dammed soul leap. I would sometimes leave a rose in the middle of her bed and study her confused face. This little scene is enough for me but I hope that one day, I will have the courage to ask forgiveness from her and make her love me.

She was invited at a party, it was a birthday of one of the diplomats. Her long blue backless gown, showed all her perfect curves. My eyes was glued to her all the time. I watched her dance in the middle of the dance floor, jealousy started to stir up within me as she danced with different men. I could no longer hold my emotions back. This would definitely the night that I am going to tell her everything. I closed my eyes and dreamed that I was the one dancing with her and giving death glares to any man who looks at her. Suddenly there was a gunshot echoed, I opened my eyes and started running towards Relena. There she was like a fallen angel, bathed in her own blood. Death quickly took her away from me. I sank down the ground and cuddled her lifeless body close to mine, tears slowly trailed down my face as I realized that everything is too late.

Once again I am in the shadow. Staring blankly at the white coffin about 9 feet away from me. I have no courage to get near just like when she is alive. I turned back and walked slowly to back to my small apartment. I grabbed Relena's picture in my pocket and sat down at my bed, endless trails of tears again flowed down my cheeks. My hand traced her face, wishing it was the real Relena that I am touching. I smiled at her picture and placed it down the pillows, I grabbed a piece of paper and started writting on it. After I finished, I placed Relena's picture above it and retrieved the pistol hidden in my pillows. I pointed the gun directly at my temple.

"My Relena, I shall follow you till death my only love."

The paper fell from Duo's hands and covered his face with his hands as he continued to cry. Hilde embraced her fiance. It hurt them both knowing that both of their bestfriends are dead. Hilde picked the paper and read at the bottom of the page.

P.S. I am going to a place where my angel can save me and hate doesn't exist. This is my second chance to love her with my new heart. Please don't cry. I am now immortal so does my love for Relena, in heaven we will live in peace...

-Heero Yuy-

Oh my, I really don't know if this fic looks good. *sigh* Anyway, at least I tried. 

If you have any comments or suggestions, please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
